An Imperial Zealot
by Colher123
Summary: A recently appointed governor has to deal with rebel uprisings and some opponents with in his own ranks. Follow Lucas Marbec on his rise through the imperial ranks. where he will befriend powerful people but where he will also make enemies of powerful people. Eventually there will be romance. Story is better than summary.


**Welcome to my ''An Imperial Zealot'' story I am trying something new with this story so please read and review. I don't own star wars.**

* * *

 **An Imperial Zealot chapter 1**

 **(planet: Pantora, Place: chairman's office.)**

I was sitting across an old Pantoran man. ''Chairman I can assure you that this is the only way to ensure your peoples survival, if you don't sign the contract I can't tell what the empire might do or won't do like protecting your planet against pirates and separatists.'' I said to the chairman. ''But this will give complete rule over Pantora over to the Empire.'' The chairman said. ''It indeed will but with that comes that Pantora never will suffer the wrath of the Empire and that it will never be raided by pirates, Chairman I beg you to sign the contract the emperor has given you this last chance chairman, you must take this deal. Yes it will empower the Empire over your planet and yes there will be Pantorans who will disagree with the empire, but this is in the end the best for your people chairman Papanoida.'' I said trying to convince the chairman. ''I guess you are right captain Marbec. I will sign the contract.'' The chairman said. ''Thank you chairman.'' I said while handing him the contract. He signed it and with that Pantora was finally fully under Imperial control, many Pantorans will disagree with this decision, but I don't care I am no Pantoran and I have done my emperor's bidding. ''I can't thank you enough for doing this you have saved your people.'' I said while leaving his office and making my way to the landing pad where my ship was waiting. ''I hope I didn't make a mistake today.'' Chairman Papanoida said to himself.

As I entered my ship I ordered my droid pilot to said course for Coruscant. Once the course was set I contacted the emperor. ''Your majesty I bring good news.'' I said while bowing before the emperor's hologram. ''Do tell me captain.'' The emperor said. ''My mission was successful, the chairman has signed all power over to the empire.'' I said. ''Good very good I hope you are on route to Coruscant I think a reward is in order for your success.'' The emperor said. ''Thank your majesty.'' I replied. With that the hologram disappeared. ''I am going to lay down a bit wake me when we arrive at Coruscant I said to the droid pilot.

 **(planet: Coruscant, place: Imperial palace.)**

I walked through the hallways leading up to the throne room, I was eager to see what reward I was given and why the emperor wanted to give it in person. As I entered the throne room I saw that the emperor was sitting on his throne, beside him stood two royal guards. ''Come forwards captain Marbec.'' The emperor said. I walked forward to the throne until I was about seven meter from it. I bowed. ''You have done well in the Pantoran matter, for your good service in this and previous matters I will give you the governorship of the Pantora system.'' The emperor said. ''thank you your majesty I will not fail you.'' I said. ''the Pantorans were very loyal to the republic but there loyalty to the empire has to be proven yet you will ensure that no rebel activity or base on Pantora or on Orto Plutonia. You will also be given enough military recourses to aid you in this I don't want failure.'' The emperor said. ''I will give you no failure your majesty.'' I replied. ''good, now leave governor you have a planet to rule.'' The emperor said. With that I left the throne room and moved to get my new suite and rank plaque.

 **(planet: Pantora)**

Three star destroyers exited hyperspace above Pantora they where accompanied by an imperial dome that was going to serve as the imperial HQ in the capital city. Once they dome was place and ready for use shuttle's came down from the star destroyers bringing personnel, storm troopers, TIE-fighters and a lot more supplies.

I walked to former chairman Papanoida's office. I knocked. ''enter.'' came a voice from inside. I entered an sat down at the desk. ''Ah it is you, I see it is now governor Marbec.'' Papanoida said. ''Yes it is, the emperor recently promoted me.'' I replied. ''when I signed your deal I didn't know you would completely remove the old way that Pantora ruled it self.'' Papanoida said a bit annoyed. ''surely you should have guessed it that when you turned over the planet to the empire that we would put a government of our one in charge, at the time you signed the contract I myself didn't know I was going to be the governor of you planet.'' I said. ''you were right about that some Pantorans wouldn't like what I did, it seems almost no one agrees on what I did.'' Papanoida said. ''Then it is good you no longer have to rule over them.'' On that I left the office and made my way back to the dome and my own office.

I hadn't put any decorations in my office yet but the shuttle with my personal belongings would arrive soon. ''Governor you have a visitor.'' My secretary said. '' send them in.'' I replied. I was surprised to see senator Riyo Chuchi enter my office. ''Senator please sit.'' I said while she took a seat. ''What can I do for you, senator?'' I asked. ''I don't know how you tricked the chairman into signing you contract but I will take it to the senate and they will decide if this new governorship of yours will last.'' She said. ''I am afraid there is nothing you can do senator, the former chairman has signed the planet over to the empire and the empire has appointed me to oversee this planet plus the emperor himself has approved of this and has personally appointed me.'' I said. ''Don't think because you may be untouchable now that you will be forever.'' She said back. ''I think it is time for you to leave senator, I will summon you when I am in need of your service.'' I said with that she left.

Before I was going to end the day I had one last call to make. ''Director Krennic. You have direct control over the death trooper training program on Scarif, haven't you?'' I asked when a hologram of the director appeared. ''I indeed have governor what about it?'' he asked. ''I wanted to ask you if you could have some death troopers to bodyguard me?'' I asked. ''that can of course be arranged, I can have two death troopers arrive tomorrow morning at Pantora governor.'' Krennic said. ''thank you director, is there anything you want in return?'' I asked. ''there is one thing if you are ever asked if you support my project ''star dust'' you will say that you support it that is the only thing I ask.'' Krennic said. ''I will support your project director.'' I replied. ''good they will arrive tomorrow, Krennic out.'' He said. The hologram disappeared. I left my office and went to my quarters. I took of my clothes and went to bed. I quickly fell asleep. My last thoughts before falling asleep was: I finally made it to a powerful position I could finally feel what power is like.

* * *

 **So this was my first chapter of my new story. Please read and review.**


End file.
